


Bring him home sometime

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel bemüht sich nicht, zu beten. Er weiß, dass Sam immer noch zu seinem Vater betet, und er lässt dem Menschen diesen Glauben, den er selbst schon vor so langer Zeit verloren hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring him home sometime

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bring him home sometime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192670) by aria-lerendeair. 



Gabriel bemüht sich nicht, zu beten. Er weiß, dass Sam immer noch zu seinem Vater betet, und er lässt dem Menschen diesen Glauben, den er selbst schon vor so langer Zeit verloren hat. Er hat nicht das geringste Problem damit.  
Aber eines Nachts, lange nachdem Sam eingeschlafen ist, steht Gabriel auf, geht in einen anderen leeren Raum, und schaut einfach nach oben. Weit über das Gebäude, in dem er sich aufhält, lässt er seine Gnade aufsteigen, bis er zum ersten Mal seit Äonen wieder als er selbst dasteht.  
Er ruft mit seiner Gnade nach seinem Vater, dankt ihm für das Geschenk von Sams Seele in seinem Leben. Es ist ein Geschenk, für das er niemals etwas getan hatte, um es zu verdienen, und doch hat er es jetzt, und nun musst er Danke sagen. Denn wenn das ein Teil des Plans gewesen ist, dann ist es ein Teil, den er niemals erwartet hätte.  
Und doch ist es ein Teil, für den er dankbar ist.  
Es gibt keine Antwort, gab schon seit Jahrtausenden keine, aber wo dieser Umstand ihn zuvor verärgert hätte, akzeptiert er ihn jetzt einfach. Gabriel zieht sich langsam zurück in seine Hülle und öffnet wieder seine Augen, blinzelt, als er etwas in seinen Händen bemerkt.  
Ein Brief?  
Es steht nichts auf dem Umschlag, aber er öffnet ihn und ließt die schlichten geschriebenen Worte, fühlt wie seiner Hülle Tränen in die Augen treten.

**Gern geschehen. Bring ihn mal mit nach Hause.**   
**-Dad**

Gabriel starrt für eine lange Zeit auf den Brief, bevor er wieder nach oben sieht. „Alles klar“, flüstert er und läuft dann zurück in sein Zimmer, verstaut den Brief in seine Hosentasche, und dann tief in seiner Gnade, behält ihn nahe an seinem absoluten Zentrum.  
Und als er sich wieder an Sam kuschelt, kann er nicht anders als zu grinsen, bei dem Gedanken daran, Sam einmal mit nach Hause zu bringen und ihn seinem Vater vorzustellen. Sam würde aus allen Wolken fallen. Er sollte das unbedingt in absehbarer Zeit tun.


End file.
